Takeshi Kusao
| birth_place = Tokorozawa, Saitama, Japan | death_date = | death_place = | other_names = | children = 1 | occupation = | years_active = 1987–present | agent = Aoni Production | spouse = }} is a Japanese actor, voice actor and singer who works for Aoni Production.Doi, Hitoshi. "Kusao Takeshi". Seiyuu Database. January 11, 2011. Retrieved January 12, 2011. In May 2015 he married fellow voice actress Yuka Saitō. Among his many roles, he is best known as the voices of Trunks (Dragon Ball Z), Hanamichi Sakuragi (Slam Dunk), Ryo Sanada (Yoroiden Samurai Troopers), Parn (Record of Lodoss War), Ky Kiske (Guilty Gear), Yukimura Sanada (Samurai Warriors, as well in Warriors Orochi series), Dororo (Sgt. Frog) and Mao (Code Geass). Filmography Television animation 1988 * Saint Seiya, Wolf Nachi * Transformers: Super God Masterforce, Clouder/Double Clouder * Yoroiden Samurai Troopers, Ryo Sanada 1989 * Akuma-kun, Kirihito * Dragon Ball Z, Piegerro * Momotaro Densetsu, Tarou Urashima 1990 * Knights of Ramune & 40, Lamune * Brave Exkaiser, Green Laker * RPG Densetsu Hepoi, Ryuuto 1991 * Getter Robo Go, Gou Ichimonji * Dragon Ball Z, Trunks 1992 * Ashita e Free Kick, Shun Godai * Tetsujin 28-go FX, Saburo Natsuki * Super Bikkuriman, Phoenix 1993 * Slam Dunk, Hanamichi Sakuragi 1995 * Mobile Suit Gundam Wing, Mueller * Dragon Ball Z, Trunks, Upa * Sorcerer Hunters, Kou 1996 * Knights of Ramune & 40 Fire, Lamuness I * Gegege no Kitarō, Kasa-bake * Dragon Ball GT, Trunks 1997 * Clamp School, Takeshi Shukaido * Revolutionary Girl Utena, Kyoichi Saionji * Shinkai Densetsu Meremanoid, Madam * Bamboo Bears, Bamboo Lee 1998 * Steam Detectives, Le Bled * His and Her Circumstances, Hiroyuki Miyazawa * Kindaichi Shounen no Jikenbo, Kawashima * Shadow Skill, Darkness, Snake Man * Detective Conan, Osamu Honda 2000 * Excel Saga, Key * Saiyuki, Kougaiji * Digimon Adventure 02, Revolmon * Boys Be..., Young Man * Descendants of Darkness, Tetsuhiro Abiko 2001 * Super GALS!, Takeru * Run=Dim, Suguru Saeki 2002 * Spiral, Kousuke Asazuki * Midnight Horror School, Docky * Naruto, Gōzu * Pecola, Jabatto-san * One Piece, Kohza 2003 * Inuyasha, Bankotsu * Saiyuki Reload, Kougaiji * D.N.Angel, Krad * Tenshi na Konamaiki, Pierre * Planetes, Sully * Pluster World, Gingardo * One Piece, Zap 2004 * Sgt. Frog, Dororo, Dokuku * Saiyuki Gunlock, Kougaiji * Samurai 7, Hyogo * Hit o Nerae!, Kenjiro Kurume * Ring ni Kakero 1, Ishimatsu Katori 2005 * Gaiking: Legend of Daikū-maryū, Jian Xin, Haccho * Moeyo Ken, Ukon Tanaka * Speed Grapher, Ran Yurigaoka * Solty Rei, Will * Beet the Vandel Buster, Rosegoat 2006 * Ergo Proxy, Rogi * Sumomomo Momomo, Tenka Koganei * Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z, Hiro * Naruto, Gouzu * Happy Lucky Bikkuriman, Prince Yamato * Yume Tsukai, Michiaki Mishima * One Piece, Jaguar D. Saul 2007 * Yes! Precure 5, Coco * Gegege no Kitarō, Makoto Washio * Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion, Mao * Darker than Black, Zhi-Jun Wei, EPR Member (ep 16) * MapleStory, Anji 2008 * Yes! Precure 5 GoGo!, Coco/Kōji Kokoda * Skip Beat!, Ushio Kurosaki * Tytania, Alses Tytania * Sands of Destruction, Frog Master 2009 * Sōten Kōro, Xiahou Dun * Beyblade: Metal Fusion, Busujima 2010 * InuYasha: The Final Act, Magatsuhi * Super Robot Wars OG: The Inspector, Vigagi * Digimon Xros Wars, Kiriha Aonuma, Ballistamon, Bagramon, Greymon, ZekeGreymon * The Animal Conference on the Environment, Pao the Panda * Dragon Ball Kai, Trunks * Naruto Shippuden, Shiranami * Ring ni Kakero 1: Shadow, Ishimatsu Katori 2011 * Sekaiichi Hatsukoi, Hasegawa * Fujilog, Osamu Fujiyama * Maji de Watashi ni Koi Shinasai!!, Gakuto Shimazu * Yondemasu yo, Azazel-san, Sariel * Ring ni Kakero 1: Sekai Taikai-hen, Ishimatsu Katori * One Piece, Gol D Roger (Young) 2012 * Gon, Jack * Saint Seiya Omega, Unicorn Jabu * Driland, Rogai * Nyaruko: Crawling with Love, Nyaruo 2013 * Kingdom, Jiang Zhang 2014 * Captain Earth, Reito Hirosue/Pointer * Keroro Gunso, Dororo * Phi Brain: Kami no Puzzle, Zagadka * Minna Atsumare! Falcom Gakuen, Adol, Phan * World Trigger, Masafumi Shinoda 2015 * Samurai Warriors, Sanada Yukimura * Dragon Ball Kai, Trunks * Dragon Ball Super, Trunks * Magic Kaito 1412, Detective Delon * Minna Atsumare! Falcom Gakuen SC, Phan 2016 * Dragon Ball Super, Future Trunks * One Piece, Karasu 2017 * Dragon Ball Super, Lavender, Narirama 2019 *''Senki Zesshou Symphogear XV, Enki Original video animation (OVA) * ''Guyver (1989), Sho Fukamachi/Guyver * Megazone 23 Part III (1989), Eiji Takanaka * Ys (1989-1991), Adol Christin * Record of Lodoss War (1990), Parn * Ys II: Castle in the Heavens (1992-1993), Adol Christin * Casshan: Robot Hunter (1993), Tetsuya Azuma/Casshan * Ranma ½ (1994), Shinnosuke * Saint Seiya: Hades (2002-2006), Capricorn Shura * Tales of Phantasia (2004-2006), Cless Alvein (Cress Albane) * Dogs: Bullets & Carnage (2009), Magato Theatrical animation * Akira (1988), Kai (debut) * Mobile Suit Gundam F91 (1991), Dorel Ronah * Short Peace (2013), Frog * Dragon Ball Super: Broly (2018), Trunks Video games * SegaSonic the Hedgehog (1993), Sonic the Hedgehog * Abalaburn (1998), Blood * Rockman DASH 2 ~Episode 2: Ooi Naru Isan~ (2000), Gaga * Blood Will Tell (2004), Tahōmaru * Code Geass: Lost Colors (2008), Mao * Cosmic Break (2008), Lios * Tales of the World: Radiant Mythology Cless Alvein (Cress Albane) * Ys Seven (2009), Adol Christin * Super Robot Wars NEO (2009), Lamune * Ys vs. Sora no Kiseki: Alternative Saga (2010), Adol Christin * The Sly Collection (2011), Sly Cooper (Japanese dub, only on PS3 version) * Tales of the World: Radiant Mythology 3 (2011), Cless Alvein (Cress Albane) * PlayStation Move Heroes (2011), Sly Cooper (Japanese dub) * Saint Seiya Senki (2011), Capricorn Shura * Heroes Phantasia (2012), Dororo * Tales of the World: Reve Unitia (2012), Cless Alvein (Cress Albane) * PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale (2013), Sly Cooper (Japanese dub) * Warriors All-Stars (2017), Yukimura Sanada * Super Smash Bros. Ultimate (2019), Solo (Dragon Quest IV) Unknown date * Dragon Ball series (Trunks) * Guilty Gear series (Ky Kiske, Robo-Ky)http://www.guiltygear.us/character/ky-kiske * Samurai Warriors series (Sanada Yukimura) * Tales of Phantasia (Cless Alvein (Cress Albane) & Chester Burklight (Chester Barklight)) * Warriors Orochi series (Sanada Yukimura) Tokusatsu * B-Robo Kabutack (1997), Kabutack, Professor (actor), Junichiro Kokuritsu (actor) * Voicelugger (1999), Voicelugger Sapphire/Takeshi Tenma (actor) * Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger (2004), Bokudenian Biskes (ep. 44) * Mahou Sentai Magiranger (2005), Magical Cat Smoky (eps. 19 - ) * Juken Sentai Gekiranger (2007), Pyon Biao (eps. 20 - ) * Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters (2012), Jishakuloid (ep. 23) * Unofficial Sentai Akibaranger (2012), various Sentai male voices, Kameari Alpaca (human form) * Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger (2013), Debo Supokoun (ep. 32) * Kishiryu Sentai Ryusoulger (2019), Pi-Tan (eps. 30)/Kishiryu Pterardon Dubbing Live-action * Leonardo DiCaprio ** This Boy's Life (Toby) ** What's Eating Gilbert Grape (Arine Grape) ** The Basketball Diaries (Jim Carroll) ** Romeo + Juliet (Romeo) ** Titanic (Broadcasting inflight Version) (Jack Dawson) ** Celebrity (Brandon Darrow) ** The Man in the Iron Mask (King Louis XIV/Phillipe) * American Psycho (Patrick Bateman (Christian Bale)) * Buffy the Vampire Slayer (Oliver Pike (Luke Perry)) * Chuck (Chuck Bartowski (Zachary Levi)) * Don's Plum (Jeremy (Kevin Connolly)) * Final Destination (2002 TV Asahi edition) (Alex Browning (Devon Sawa)) * I Still Know What You Did Last Summer (TV edition) (Will Benson (Matthew Settle)) * The Karate Kid (Daniel LaRusso (Ralph Macchio)) * The Karate Kid Part III (Daniel LaRusso (Ralph Macchio)) * Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie (Billy Cranston (David Yost)) * The Namesake (Nikhil "Gogol" Ganguli (Kal Penn)) * Napoleon Dynamite (Napoleon Dynamite (Jon Heder)) * Pleasantville (David/Bud Parker (Tobey Maguire)) * Saving Private Ryan (2002 TV Asashi edition) (James Ryan (Matt Damon)) Animation * ¡Mucha Lucha! (Ricochet) * The Adventures of Tintin (Tintin) References External links * * Takeshi Kusao at GamePlaza-Haruka Voice Acting Database * Takeshi Kusao at Hitoshi Doi's Seiyuu Database * Category:1965 births Category:Living people Category:Actors from Saitama Prefecture Category:Japanese voice actors Category:Japanese video game actors Category:Japanese male singers Category:Aoni Production